fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Breaking the Ice
"Wow today's a great day," Umi claimed to herself as she walked over to the guild. "That job was awesome, its too bad we didn't get to eat our food though," Umi sighed as she walked in and walked into the library. Umi walked around and found a few books to read. "Okay well I need some new techniques," she thought. She read all the books within an hour. "Well now I have new techniques but I was hoping to read more..," Umi thought. "I need to try these out, but I don't want to spar with anyone," Umi thought as she starred off into the distance. "Plus it would be better if I practiced in an icy place," she continued her thought. "Maybe I should head back to the cabin, it's been years since I've been there plus it would be nice to visit Au-Mamma's grave," she continued to think. After a few moments she got up and headed toward Samarra Inari to tell her about her trip. "Okay well good luck and be safe," Samarra explained to her. "Don't worry I will," She claimed with confidence. After saying her goodbyes and grabbing her essentials and started her journey back to the place she called home once. After traveling for about an hour she finally arrived into her hometown. "Oh my Umi is that you?" questioned someone. "Hello Mayor, it's nice to see you again," she said with a smile. "Oh its so good to see you too! Its been so many years!" the mayor proclaimed. "It has hasn't it," Umi claimed. "Well what are you doing here? The last thing I heard about you was becoming Potential S-Class mage at Koma Inu!" the mayor claimed with excitement. Umi started to blush with embarrassment, "Well yeah but I'm here to visit but also train I may have gotten the name as Potential S-Class mage doesn't mean I get to slack off," she claimed. "I see well I'm assuming your staying at the cabin?" the mayor questioned her. "Yup plus its snowing up there so better training," Umi explained. "Of course well you must be anxious to go to I will see you later, goodbye and good luck," the mayor claimed as she began the leave. "Goodbye and thank you," Umi claimed as she started to head to the cabin. Finally after a small hike up the mountain Umi made it to her old cabin. "Wow it still looks the same," Umi claimed with amazement. Memories flooded her head as she walked into the cabin. "I really missed staying here," she claimed as she subconsciously walked into her old room then travel to Ziva's room. Small tears started to fall down her face. "No I'm not going to cry Aun-Mamma wouldn't want me too," she said out loud to reassure herself. Umi then looked outside and noticed it getting dark. "I guess I should get some sleep," she claimed as she got into pjs and into her old bed. After four days of nonstop training learning how to do different techniques like Ice-Make: Wings (be able to fly), Ice-Make: Self Destruct (a large amount of ice explodes from her), Ice-Make: Armor, Ice-Make: Meteor Shower (giant balls of ice falls from the sky and hits the target) for now. "Wow I've barely gotten anything done," Umi claimed out of breathe as she sat down on her couch. "Well I guess I should eat something," she claimed as she got back up to the kitchen. She looked every where but didn't find anything. "Well I guess I need to go shopping," she claimed as she grabbed her bag and left the cabin. After hiking down the mountain she made it into town and grabbed groceries to last a few more days and said hello to a few towns folks she knew. "I want to visit her grave today before I head back up to train," she thought as she started to walk towards the cemetery. Umi continued to walk until she arrived at Ziva's grave. "I've missed you, a lot to be exact..," Umi told the tombstone as she sat down and started talking about the events that happened at Koma Inu and just talked for hours. "Well I'm glad I was able to do this Mamma," Umi claimed to the tombstone. "Well this is goodbye for now," she claimed as she started to leave and headed back to the cabin. As Umi was approaching the door she saw two people in front of it well actually and girl and a cat. "Can I help you with anything?" Umi questioned this young girl. The girl looked up and asked a simple question, "I was told by someone that Umi Aisu and Ziva Aisu live here, are you by any chance Umi?" "I'm Umi and may I ask why you are looking for me?" Umi questioned. "Well Mamma and Papa always talked about you and Aunt Ziva so after things happened I went out looking for you guys," this young girl explained. "What is your full name please?" Umi questioned having a feeling that she may know who this girl may be. "I'm Mizore Aisu and this is my Exceed, Infinie," Mizore explained. Umi's heart stopped for a moment, "I have a sister?" she questioned herself in her head. "H-how old are you?" Umi questioned being more anxious. "I'm 16," Mizore replied back. "Um well we have a lot to talk about so come on in Mizore and Infinie," Umi explained as she opened the door. After they walked in and settled down Umi began to talk again. "So do you know I'm your sister?" Umi questioned slowly hoping she didn't scare the girl. "Yes and I know that Aunt Ziva took you away from Mamma and Papa," Mizore explained. "Do you know why she did," Umi asked. "Yes, because they were trying to make a weapon out of you, they also tried with me but someone or I mean something stopped them," Mizore explained. "What do you mean by "something" stopped them?" Umi questioned. "A dragon named Glacier that lived not to far from where we were and stopped their plans and saved me before they put their project into action," Mizore explained. "A dragon saved you?" Umi questioned with a hint of disbelief. "I know it sounds crazy but its true because I know Ice Dragon Slayer magic plus only Dragon Slayers have Exceeds," Mizore explained hoping to convince her older sister. "She's right, Umi," claimed the once quiet Exceed. Umi was surprised at first to hear the Exceed talk but with the proof of the Exceed she believed in her sister. "So when did Glacier save you?" Umi questioned. "When I was about seven but then she disappeared when I was fifteen, so after she disappeared I went on the search for you and Aunt Ziva but along the way I found Infinie's egg and cared for it on my journey finding you two," Mizore explained but then questioned, "Where is Aunt Ziva?" Umi's face sadden and Mizore knew that wasn't good. "Well about three years ago Aunt Ziva grew really ill then sadly pasted away," Umi said with depression in her voice. "Oh I see," Mizore said with sadness in her voice. "So you've lived here by yourself ever since?" Infinie questioned. "Actually no, after a few weeks I read a letter Aunt Ziva had left me telling me to join a guild by the name of Koma Inu so then I packed up everything a went out to find this guild and I joined it, now their my family, it may not be by blood but we've all been through a lot together," Umi explained with a smile. "Wow your part of a guild! We've pasted a few of them they seemed so cool!" Mizore said with a lot of excitement in her voice. "Well then come on lets go to Koma Inu and have you join," Umi explained as she started to pack. "Wait we're going to your guild?" questioned both Mizore and Infinie. "Well yeah you are my sister so of course I'm going to take you to my guild because you and Infinie need to join," Umi explained with a smile. After a few moments of packing the girls left the cabin to head down into town so Umi can show something to Mizore and Infinie real quick before they head into town. "I thought it would be best to show you this, so Mizore, Infinie this here lays Aunt Ziva the person who saved me and raised me," Umi said with a sad smile. Mizore and Infinie put on a small smile as Mizore said, "Thank you for saving my sister now we are together and we will never be alone." Umi smiled and told Mizore and Infinie to say their goodbyes. After leaving the cemetery Umi told Mizore and Infinie that she needed to say goodbye to someone before they headed out for Koma Inu. "Hello Umi! Oh and I see Mizore you found Umi," the mayor said. Umi was surprised to hear that the mayor had told Mizore where to find her but she shook it off and told the mayor that they were leaving and wanted to say goodbye. "Well goodbye Umi, Mizore, and Infinie I hope you three travel safely and come visit too," the mayor said. "Don't worry we will," Umi said as the three of them started to walk off headed towards Koma Inu. After about an hour the trio made it in front of Koma Inu leaving Mizore and Infinie in amazement. "Wow so this is Koma Inu," Mizore said with excitement. "Yup now its time to go in and have you meet your new family, Mizore and Infinie you guys are gonna love this place and everyone here," Umi explained as she started walking into the guild. "Okay! Come on Infinie lets go!" Mizore yelled with joy as she walked in with Infinie flying not too far away from her into a new place they will call home. "Hello Samarra I have someone for you to meet," Umi told her. "Hello and who might you be?" Samarra questioned Mizore. "I'm Mizore Aisu and this is my Exceed, Infinie," Mizore said with a grin on her face. Samarra was surprised to hear Mizore's last name until the trio explained the story. "Ah I see so your and Ice Dragon Slayer, that is amazing that you both use a type of Ice magic," Samarra said and Mizore just nodded with excitement. "Well Mizore and Infinie where and what color would you guys like your guild marks?" Samarra asked. "Can I have pink on my back?" asked Infinie. "Of course and Mizore?" questioned Samarra. "Can I have it on my left hand, light blue please?" "Of course," Samarra said as she put on their marks. "Welcome to Koma Inu! Now lets introduce you two to the rest of the guild," Samarra told Mizore and Infinie as her and the trio walked out where everyone was and Mizore and Infinie couldn't wait to start a new journey with Umi.